Lion of God (Under Revision)
by Panthermal Angel
Summary: Before Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, God created one other Archangel, Ariel. Ariel was the one who held off Amara long enough for God and Lucifer to lock her away. But before she was locked away, she killed him. Now, God had wiped everyone's memories of Ariel and everyone thinks only Lucifer helped God. Millennia later, Harry Potter dies and wakes up again, with wings.
1. Part One—Prologue

**Part One- The Loss of The First**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world._

 _-Harriet Tubman_

* * *

Darkness. That was the one thing he could conceive when he was created. It was consuming and cold and lonely. Loneliness. He only felt that for just a few moments before he saw a light. No- not a light, but **The Light.**

The Light was warm and inviting, as if extending a hand towards him. Allowing himself to let out a feeling of acceptance, The LIght made it's way towards him. It felt as though it took a millennia for The Light to reach him, enveloping him in the warmth and love and brightness that was The Light.

Through The Light, he learned many things. One such example is that The Light created him, The Light is his father. Overjoyed at this, he let his heart open to all of the other things The Light wanted to teach him.

His father, God.

His name, Ariel.

His purpose, to be with God and to serve him as his right hand.

And many other things he learned as well, until finally he could learn no more, except for one thing. The one thing that could make The Light seem dimmer, if only slightly. The one thing that caused The Light sadness, something he had never felt before, only learned about. The one thing that made the paradise he was in have shadows. The one thing that he could never defeat.

The Light's sister, The Darkness.

His aunt.

His father's sister.

Shadows and rage and sadness and despair and fear grief.

Amara.

And for the first time, he understood. He understood that one could not have only The Light, without The Darkness, for where there is light, there has to be be shadows. And in those shadows the things, the negative emotions hide.

For the first time, he felt, as though he was part of the shadows. He felt agony and pain, despair and sadness. And yet, he did not run, he did not feel the fear that one feels when approached by or learning something scary. He was fearless. He was Ariel, The Lion of God, The First Angel.

* * *

 _Okay. I know this is short, but I just wanted this to be a short introduction to the main character, Ariel. More will be explained later. Also, guys, I would really enjoy your feedback, especially as I haven't written in a long time._

 _THANKS!_


	2. Part One— A Good Bye

**Part One- The Loss of The First**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death._

 _-Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

 _For the first time, he felt, as though he was part of the shadows. He felt agony and pain, despair and sadness. And yet, he did not run, he did not feel the fear that one feels when approached by or learning something scary. He was fearless. He was Ariel, The Lion of God, The First Angel._

* * *

Laughter rang through the gleaming marble halls of heaven as an angel with six glittering silver wings chased four small fledgelings through the hallways. A bright smile covered the older angel's face as he purposely kept himself from catching the smaller angels. The tiny figures hurtled out a door and into one of the forests surrounding the angels' sanctuary.

"Get back here!" He yelled at them, amusement clearly showing through his eyes and voice, even though his words conveyed a more stern meaning. He watched as the small winged children giggled and hid themselves behind a bush, trying to keep quiet so that he would hear and find them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" His melodious voice washed over the area, as he pretended to look around confused. "Where are you guys? Michael?"

He started to turn around and walk away from the clearing and the obvious children, their wings not hidden by the bush that was clearly shaking in response to their laughter.

Reaching the exit of the clearing, he turned around once more, "If you're out there Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, I want you to listen very carefully to my words."

He smirked hearing the boys shoving each other so that they could hear him better, "If you guys don't clean up the mess you made in my kitchen you won't get any dessert for a week, at least, if not two."

And with that he turned away, walking back to the sanctuary, his hands in his pockets and whistling as he took slow, tantalizing steps towards the door. He counted in his head from ten down to zero. _Three….Two…..One!_

Suddenly, four blurs shot by him, running straight towards the messy kitchen. Smiling in victory, he started to walk at a normal pace towards his kitchen. He could hear bangs and clangs coming from the kitchen, as well as the boys yelling at each other, saying to hurry up or they would lose dessert.

Arriving at the doorway of the kitchen, he looked in, shocked at how fast the younger angels were able to clean up the once messy room into a sparkling, gleaming, state-of-the-art kitchen once again. Standing in a row, as though they were soldiers were the four little angels. Standing from tallest to shortest, Michael on the far left and Gabriel on the far right.

Michael's dark blue colored wings were dusty and messy, some of the feathers sticking up, as though they were trying to imitate his messy black hair. Next to him was Lucifer, golden hair tied behind him, with strands falling out. Behind Lucifer, he could see the maroon-feathered wings, quivering with anticipation.

Next to Lucifer was Raphael, his earthy brown hair and wings matching his strict and unflustered attitude, a clear opposite of the youngest angel right next to him. Finally, he looked at Gabriel. The youngest. His tawny hair stuck up in ways he had never thought possible and he could see bits of candy and twigs twisted into the golden feathers of his wings.

"We cleaned up, Ariel." Michael's young, almost teenage voice broke the silence.

Picking up where his brother left off, Lucifer spoke to him, "As you can see, we have cleaned every inch of your new kitchen."

"We have completed your task, so you may not take away our dessert." Raphael's monotonous voice lept out at him.

"Please Ari? Don't take away my cookies." Gabriel looked at him with wide blue eyes, watering slightly as he stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. He tried to look away and keep a stern face, but the puppy eyes got to him.

Crumbling, he picked Gabriel up, "Fine. You guys win. I won't take away dessert. Now, how about we go visit Dad? I believe he is trying to create something new."

A loud cacophony of yes's reached his ear and he smiles at them, "Well, come along then."

He guided them out of the kitchen and towards the throne room, where he knew his father was hiding from the little rascals as a small chuckle escaped him. This would teach his father for leaving him alone with them.

* * *

 _Clang!_ The heavy sword in his hand clanged against the sword in Michael's. He had been training Michael for about a hundred years, teaching him how to fight and defend himself. It had taken a while, but he now believes that the younger angel was capable of leading armies. Even though he had come close a couple of times, Michael still could not beat him.

Almost as if he could sense it, he ducked down to avoid the slash aimed at his neck. Reacting quickly, he lashed out with his leg, trying to kick out Michael's legs out from under him. Hitting the younger's legs, he smiled slightly at the hard thump made by Michael.

"Maybe next time, Brother," he held out a hand to the younger, offering to help him up.

Michael just snarled and got up, pushing away his hand. He frowned at the younger as he watched him storm away. It had been years since he had seen Michael laugh or even smile, he was becoming colder and colder with each passing day. Soon, he thought to himself, He will be nothing but a soldier. He will not be a brother that brings happiness to all, for which he was created.

* * *

Walking into the library, he could see the earthy wings of Raphael sitting in the corner, huddled over a stack of books. Silently, he moved to that he was right behind Raphael.

"What're you doing?" He asked, curiously, laughing on the inside when the younger angel jumped, knocking over his books.

"Ariel!" The younger roared and lunged at him, but he dodged, and sprinted out of the library, Raphael hot on his tail. Laughing loudly, he dashed through the marble halls, hearing Raphael's threats about castrating him and plucking his wings.

Suddenly, a surprise weight hit him from behind, sending him to the ground. Hearing Raphael's cries of victory, he could easily figure out that the bookish angel caught him. Rolling over, he quickly pinned Raphael under him, holding him down.

"Good try, Little Brother. I'm still bigger than you."

"I'll get you next time Ariel, I promise."

"Mhmmm. I'm sure your will."

* * *

Leaving his father, he slowly walked through the Garden of Eden, taking in the luscious green plants and vibrant flowers. The silence was almost unbearable, yet still welcome as he contemplated what he had been talking about with his father. Lately, Amara had been acting up more than usual and his father was worried that she would do something.

The sound of a branch cracking had him spinning around, his angel blade in his hand, ready for a fight. Scanning the area from where the sound came from, he saw the golden tips of Gabriel's wings. He smiled and put his blade away, making his way towards the youngest of the Archangels.

"Hey Gabby," he spoke softly, letting Gabriel know that he wasn't mad at him. Out of all the archangels, he was closest to Gabriel, with Lucifer coming up just behind him.

Sitting down next to the small figure, he wrapped his arm around Gabriel's shoulders, pulling him close, "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Nothing," he could hear the blatant lie in the youngest's voice.

"Please tell me. I just want to help," worried about Gabriel, he sank to his knees in front of him, looking the younger angel in the eyes.

Hesitating slightly, Gabriel opened his mouth, "Am I useless?"

"NO! Why would you ever think that? Is it because you don't like to fight?" He looked at the topaz eyes of the younger angel.

"I-it's just… Y-you, you're always training Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. W-why won't you train me?"

Understanding flooded his eyes as he looked at the younger angel, "Gabriel, look at me. I'm going to tell you something very important. One day, Father will create more angels. It will be your task to raise them and give them hope and a family. Our brothers are warriors, they do not know how to be a family. It will be up to you to keep our family together one day. I will train you if you wish, but it will be hard work."

Gabriel looked at him with adoring eyes, "I will work hard. I promise."

"Then let's get started," he held out his hand, grasping Gabriel's tightly as he lead him away from the garden and towards the training grounds.

* * *

He was walking through the marble halls of heaven with Lucifer, just talking about everything and anything that came to mind, when he felt it.

"Lucifer, go and find your brothers. Make sure to hide Gabriel away. He is not ready. I must go warn Father. Amara is coming."

And with that, he took off sprinting, trusting Lucifer to follow his orders. Running through the confusing twists and turns of heaven, he skidded to a stop in front of his father's room.

Barging in, "Father! Amara is attacking!"

His father looked at him with knowing eyes, "I know. We must seal her away. This can only be done once so we have to take precaution."

As they ran through heaven towards where Amara was, he thought back on the past few millennia he had been with his family. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he knew that he would not make it out of this fight alive.

Arriving at the place of Amara's attack, he could see Lucifer and Michael, both ready for a fight. Before he could stop him, Michael charged the darkness and was thrown back quite effortlessly by Amara.

"Lucifer! Stay back with Father and help him prepare to seal her away! I can hold her off for about five minutes. That's all the time you can have."

He turned away, his armour materializing around him. His dark black hair was pulled back for once in his long life, out of his eyes, revealing the bright emeralds. Black and silver armour steeled around his form, fitted perfectly to him. In one hand was his angel blade and in his other was another blade, this one forged by his father, the only one in existence.

"You can go no further." the steel in his voice was almost palpable.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Little Ariel?" he could hear her mocking him, trying to make him flee, but he would not. He refused to feel the fear she was trying to make him feel.

Suddenly, he lunged towards her, slashing with both swords, looking for an open blow. Every time he swung at her, she was able to parry easily. Three minutes down, two to go. Propelling himself away, he landed lightly about ten feet away from her.

"Why are you doing this? We could be a family!"

"Family!?" She shrilly replied, before sending her next volle of attacks. He did the best he could, but he could feel himself being worn down little by little, her attacks draining him of his energy. Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw a spear made of darkness embedded in his abdomen. Gasping, he fell to the ground, watching Amara.

Almost on que, a swirl of rainbows opened behind her and she was sucked into it, screaming about revenge. Sighing, he collapsed to the ground, his vision fading quickly. The last thing he heard was both his father and his brother screaming his name.

" **ARIEL!"**

* * *

 _Wow. That's done. Still looking for a beta guys._

 _Tryc- You don't have to wait anymore!_

 _Guest- I'm glad you like it._

 _Toile Grant- Thanks._

 _Child of Dreams- Normally, Ariel is conceived as a girl's name, but it means Lion of God. It is because of Disney that people think it's a girl's name. My cousin, his name was Ariel, so it is also a tribute to him._

 _LookingIsi- Here is more! I hope you like!_

 _Mattcun- No more waiting for you!_


	3. Part One— A Second Chance

**Part One- The Loss of The First**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?_

 _-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

 _Almost on que, a swirl of rainbows opened behind her and she was sucked into it, screaming about revenge. Sighing, he collapsed to the ground, his vision fading quickly. The last thing he heard was both his father and his brother screaming his name._

" _ **ARIEL!"**_

* * *

Ariel watched on from a different plane of existence than his father and brothers. When Amara had stabbed him, he felt his grace slowly leaking away into Death's plane. Death, was somewhat of an uncle to the Archangels, him being almost equal to God in power. God had created life and beauty, while Death is who created the finality of death and despair.

Ariel had met Death at a young age and had become attached to him at some point. Within just a few hours, he had Death wrapped around his small pinky finger. Death had been so enamoured with Ariel that he convinced God to let him make Ariel the Herald of Death. As the Herald, Ariel would be tasked with finding all those who defied Death and bringing their souls in for judgement.

God had, of course, said yes to Death's request, unable to deny his oldest friend anything. So Ariel had become the Herald of Death. To signify his new position, Ariel gained a tattoo down his back and a mask. While the mask was only ceremonial and to be used in dire situations, the tattoo was permanent.

The tattoo was the word Herald in enochian down his spine. Along with the word itself, there was also a design of celtic origin to make it more original. No matter what form or vessel Ariel, took, the tattoo would always be there. It also allowed Death to communicate with Ariel from wherever and kept Ariel from ever entering the Realm of the Void, which is where angels go after they die.

This tattoo is the only reason why Ariel is still alive, if only hanging by a thread. Having felt the massive usage of power, Death appeared near the now destroyed battlefield, next to Ariel. He saw Ariel's body, but could not sense him anywhere near the Realm of the Void. Confused he looked around, keeping his presence hidden from God and the rest of the Archangels before he reached out to pull apart the different planes, looking for Ariel.

After only a few minutes, he found the grace and memories of Ariel stuck inside one of the more unknown planes. One only accessible to him and those who became ghosts. Ariel was delighted that Death had found him and begged him to return him to his body, so that he could comfort the sobbing angels on the ravaged battlefield.

Gabriel and Raphael were laid across his dead body, sobbing their hearts out, begging for Ariel to come back to them. Both were so distraught that they didn't even notice their father sitting down next to them, pulling Ariel's head into his lap. God had his eyes closed in grief, tears sliding down his face as he cried over Ariel's limp head. He knew that he couldn't bring Ariel back, no matter what. His grace had been lost to the Realm of the Void.

Ariel, seeing this screamed and raged at Death, demanding and begging him to put him back. Death only shook his head silently, explaining to Ariel how if he went back, he wouldn't be the same. He would be cold and uncaring. He would become someone like Michael or Lucifer, both who had stared at his body coldly and walked away, no sadness or pain in their thoughts.

"I can not in good consciousness go back and become like that, Uncle Death," Ariel's melodic voice spoke to Death.

"I know, which is why I'm going to offer you another choice." The deep, echoey voice of Death came from all around him, "You could enter the reincarnation cycle until your human self finds all three of your tools as the Herald. It would take time, but you would come back as yourself."

Ariel was torn, knowing that it could take thousands of years until he found the three objects again. He thought on it for only a few moments, before coming to his decision.

"I will enter the cycle, but only if you tell my father that I will be back," he all but demanded of Death.

"Of course. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Death focused his powers on his goal, sending Ariel into the reincarnation cycle and turning the three tools into something tangible for Ariel to find. He turned the Power to hide from himself into a cloak of invisibility, the power to bring back the innocent dead into a small stone, and his sword into a mighty wand.

"Go and find us again, Ariel."

* * *

 _He hated the pain of the nails being driven through his hard and feet. The sobbing of his mother and the others he held dear tore him apart from the inside. He knew he had to be strong, both for them and his father._

 _Holding in his grunt of pain, he felt tears drip down his face as he stared up into the sky. He ignored the feeling of his hands and feet ripping in half as he hung on the cross, his muscles aching and his back felt like it was on fire. His eyes stung as his sweat and blood from his head got into them._

 _Hearing the man next to him, on another cross ask him to remember him in heaven, he responded, that he would. Feeling his end draw near, he begged his heavenly father to forgive all those who sent him to his death, knowing that they did not understand what they were doing. As death closed in, he could hear his mother yelling out his name one last time._

* * *

 _The pain of the flames licking up her body almost made he want to curse God, almost. She kept her eyes on the cross that she had asked to be held up above her. Her screams were being held in as she prayed to God to make the pain stop. She didn't know what she had done wrong._

 _She had crowned the Dauphin and made him king again. She had lead the French into multiple battles and won every single one. Everything she had done, was for God, just as the saints who spoke to her told her._

 _When the English had captured her, she knew that her time on this plane was coming to an end. She knew that she would die. When questioned by the English, she never gave up faith. She always kept true to what she had been told and what she had been said. Even when she had been sentenced to death, she refused to deny God and his saints._

 _Knowing she would be dead in a few more seconds, she allowed herself to scream out loud only once. She screamed out the name of the person who she had dedicated her life to. She screamed out only a single name, Jesus._

* * *

 _He knew he was going to die soon. He could feel his age and traumatic experiences catching up with him. His joints hurt, his bones hurt, his everything hurt. Almost every night, he would still have the nightmares. Horrid dreams about the horrible places he had been forced to stay at while a POW in Japan._

 _He remembered the desperation he felt while on that boat, staring up at the sky, starving and dehydrated, promising God that if he survived this, he would dedicate his life to him. He remembered, teaching the other men at camp how to steal things without getting caught. And he also remembered the pain of the Bird beating him, every other day. The hard bamboo slapping against his face, his stomach, his back, anywhere the cruel man could reach._

 _He remembered the elated happiness he felt when the war ended, bringing him home to his family. It had been almost seventy years since then, and he had been able to meet with all his former captors and he forgave each and every one of them. All of them except the Bird._

 _It would be the one thing he regretted in life. He was able to fulfill his other wish though, he was able to run the torch for the Olympics at Tokyo. He knew, that as he died, God had listened to him on that day, allowing him to live. He let death embrace him like a friend, and he closed his eyes._

* * *

"JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Those were the only words that echoed through the hustle and bustle of Saint Mungo's hospital. Said man, James, was pacing agitatedly through the hallway, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Calm down Jamsey, Lillypad will be all right."

James turned to his best friend, Sirius Black, "Calm down?! Are you nuts? My wife is in there, giving birth and she is threatening to kill me!"

A snicker escaped the scarred man next to Sirius, causing James to round on him, "You to, Remus. If I-"

James was cut off by a nurse poking her head out of the room, "You can come in now Mr. Potter."

James and the other two stared at her, before rushing the door, "Only Mr. Potter right now, boyos."

Sirius and Remus groaned and went back over to the bench they had been sitting on as they wondered what was going on in the room. They knew that Lily was going to be threatening James, and it would be hilarious to watch.

"James, meet your son."

Lily handed James the small bundle. Looking down he smiled at the little boy with a tuft of black hair on the top of his head.

"Hi little buddy, I'm your daddy."

Lily's tired green eyes looked on, before turning to the nurse who had just walked over. Speaking quietly to the nurse, she told her the name she and James had decided on together that morning. They had decided on Harry James Potter.

Hearing a giggle, she turned over to see James tickling Harry, making the newborn gurgle and giggle as his eyes opened for the first time. Harry's piercing green eyes shocked James, but he smiles, telling Harry that he had his mother's eyes.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Okay, done. I'm sure you have figured out the past three lived Harry had. Jesus Christ, Joan d'Arc, and Louis Zamperini. I know the dates for Louis are wrong, but I really admire him and he fits with the theme I'm trying to follow here. It's king of short. I know. And I'm SORRY!_

 _Dark Serpent Cat- Ohh, that's a good one. I'm going to have to use that._

 _Guest (The one who commented in French)- What is the one thing you have to say? (I used google translate, sorry)_ _Quelle est la chose que vous devez dire?_

 _Wildman90- No. He will be canon up until the final battle._

 _Pixelherodev- Glad to have helped._


	4. Part Two— An End

**Part Two- Creating Family**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _I never considered a difference of opinion in politics, in religion, in philosophy, as cause for withdrawing from a friend._

 _-Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

 **Warnings- Child Abuse**

 **Also, This is** **not** **for Weasley lovers, at all.**

* * *

The small, dark space of the cupboard never bothered Harry, in fact, he savored it. Even as a small child he liked the dark. It made him feel safe, comforted, like there was someone watching over him from the shadows. The one thing he did fear was Vernon Dursley, his uncle.

It didn't start out small, just big things that set him off. If he had a bad day at work or was passed over for a promotion. He would come home mad and start drinking a beer, which evolved to whiskey or brandy. Vernon had always loved his brandy. Once he was drunk, he would see young Harry walking around the house, dragging his ragged teddy bear behind him on the floor. The sight of Harry had always made Vernon mad, but once he was drunk, he had no inhibitions about hitting the small child.

At first it was just a light smack here or there, but then it involved to a punch to the abdominal area or the back. Eventually, Vernon didn't need to be drunk to hit Harry. It took a couple occasions, but he started to hit Harry every day, blaming every bad thing that had happened that day on him. Harry had always thought he had done something wrong when his uncle came home raving mad, his face a dark red, and spittle flying everywhere. It took only one person to help him realise that it wasn't his fault though.

One day, Vernon had thrown Harry out of the house, Petunina not protesting, into the cold winter night. Teeth chattering and shivering, Harry made his way down the road to the only building he could see with lights on. The church, Saint Gabriel's.

Dressed in only a thin, oversized shirt and ragged pants, he shyly opened the simple door of the church. A gush of warm air made him smile as he slid past the door and closed it quietly behind him, not wanting to disturb anyone. Inside, the church was simple, but elegant. It had wooden pews and a crucifix in the front. Quietly, Harry walked down the aisle to the front row of the pews and sat down, unsure of what to do.

Sitting there, just contemplating, Harry was nearly asleep when he heard footsteps behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw a man walking towards him. When he sat down next at the opposite end of the pew Harry was sitting in, the man turned to look at Harry.

"What's your name?" His voice was smooth, but had an undertone of mischievousness in it.

"Hawwy. Auntie always tells Dudley not to talk to stwangews." Because Harry was only three, he still couldn't pronounce his r's.

"Well then Harry, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Gabe."

"Hello." Harry's voice was soft and hesitant.

"What's a young man like you doing out so late? And here in a church? I thought boys your age don't like church." The now introduced Gabe was curious as to why such a young boy was alone.

"Uncle Vewnon kicked me out. This was the only place with lights on." Even though he couldn't pronounce his r's, Harry was strangely articulate and independent for a toddler.

"He kicked you out?" Gabe's eyebrows had reached his hairline as he looked worriedly at the toddler.

"Yeah. Auntie is always telling Dudley that chuwch is good, so I came hewe. I've nevew been hewe befowe."

"Oh. Well the priest here, Father Charles is very nice, so I think if you asked, he would let you help out around the church. He might even pay you."

"Rweally? Thanks Mw. Gabe! I should go home now, Auntie will pwobably let me in now." With that, he ran out of the church back towards number four, leaving a shocked man behind him.

Gabe knew that he couldn't do anything for the young boy, because of the wards around him, only influence the priest here in the church. Standing up, he vanished, leaving behind a single gold feather as he appeared in the pastor's office. There asleep at his desk, like always, was Father Charles. Snapping his fingers, Gabe left a letter to the priest, asking him to look out for the young boy, before leaving once again. The only evidence of him being there was the letter and another gold feather.

* * *

" _Harry Potter_ …" Harry closed his eyes, his head in his hands as Voldemort's voice penetrated his both his mind and the real world. He knew that Voldemort would never stop until he killed him. Harry laid his hand over the end of the necklace he kept hidden under his clothes at all times. Pulling it out, he looked at it, silently begging for help.

Shaking his head, Harry scoffed at himself. What was he thinking, begging a feather for help? He didn't know why, but the feather had always made him feel loved and that someone cared about him as family. Sitting back up, he leaned against the crumbling stone wall behind him, giving up making it out alive.

The sound of wings flapping brought him out of his melancholic state, as he looked wildly around him to find the origin of the sound. There next to him, was the same man from all those years ago, when vernon had thrown him out into the december night. It was the man who told him that Father Charles was someone he could trust. The only thing he knew about him was that his name was Gabe and he asked the good father to look after him.

"Gabe?!" Harry's voice was incredulous as he saw the man had not ages a single day in fourteen years.

"Hello, Harry. I heard your call. Figured you could use someone to talk to." Gabe smiled at him, making him remember all the kind things Father Charles had done for him after he met the mysterious man. Harry was so shocked that he didn't even reply to the man.

"You know, Death, he's not that scary. I mean to say, he is rude and sarcastic, but he isn't scary. Many people think Death is painful and scary. It's not. I know you think you have no other choice but to die. I know that you know about the horcrux in your head and the only way to get rid of it is through dying. That's true, but Death likes you. I know you don't remember meeting him, but you've met him so many times in your life."

Harry blinked at the last statement, confused, but figured that Gabe would explain for him.

"The first time you met him was when you were fifteen months old," that didn't surprise Harry, "The second is that night you first met me. I remember being in a conversation with Death before he cursed and vanished. I, being the curious person that I am, followed. What I saw shocked me, I saw an abuse little boy sitting in a church, almost dead, smiling at Death. Death was so sad when he thought he had to take you with him, so I helped you. I healed you to the point that you wouldn't die, but no one would catch on that you were healed, especially your uncle."

"The next time, you couldn't see him, but he was there, helping you along. You were eleven and fighting Quirrelmort. Didn't you ever wonder why he crumbled beneath your hands?"

"Professor Dumbledore said it was because of my mother's love," Harry protested weakly.

"In a way, it was. If your mother hadn't loved you enough, you would have died that halloween sixteen years ago. When she died, and you were hit with the killing curse, Death was there, protecting you because of your mother. Ever since then, he has watched over you, helping you out here and there. Your first year was an example of that. Now, there are so many other times I could tell you about, but I think I would bore you."

Harry started to tell Gabe that he wouldn't, but he cut him off.

"Harry. I've seen the future. You make it out of this. Go to Voldemort, save your friends, end this war." And with that, Gabe vanished, leaving, once again, a single feather.

* * *

" _Harry Potter….Come to die?_ " The cold, high pitched voice of Voldemort echoed throughout the clearing. Harry didn't respond to the Dark Lord, his eyes scanning the perimeter of the clearing, taking in the position of every single Death Eater in his vicinity. He knew what was coming, having steeled himself to his fate during his one-sided talk with Gabe.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" The fast approaching spell hit Harry straight on, hitting him on the center of his chest. He felt himself crumpling, hitting the ground as his vision slowly faded to black. The last sounds he heard were Hagrid's cries and the maniacal laughter of Voldemort.

It was dark for what felt like eternity to Harry, but then he felt something familiar. He couldn't place where it was coming from or how he knew it. Then, suddenly in front of him was Gabe. Except Gabe was different. He held himself more regally, and seemed to be glowing from the inside. The biggest change was the large wings attached to his back.

"Gabe?" He cocked his head to the side a little, confused as to what was going on.

"Hey, Harry. Or should I call you Ariel?"

The moment Gabe said the name Ariel, he knew something was going to happen. At first, he didn't notice anything, but quickly, a pain blossomed in his head, making him groan and bend over. Clutching his head, he felt the incoming rush of memories from every single one of his lives, even his time as an angel. His Grace returned to him all at a single time, knocking his breath out from him.

Whimpering in pain, he felt his wings starting to grow back. All three pairs of black wings. Harry could feel the bones growing first, penetrating his skin, reaching outwards. Then the ligaments and muscles grew back, making the wings as strong as they once were. Finally, with a strange tingling sensation, he felt his feathers grow back. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that his wings were different. They were still black, but they also had some with rainbow-like mirages on them.

Feeling the pain dissipate, he stood up, stretching his limbs and his wings. He felt a smile bloom on his face as he saw Gabriel near him. Racing over to the younger angel, he wrapped Gabriel in his arms, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Gabby… I never meant to leave you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Ari… Ariel, I forgave you the moment you died. I was watching the fight, I know, you told me to hide, but I wasn't going to let my favorite brother fight alone," Gabriel's voice was soft as he leaned into his big brother's arms, "I knew you gave yourself up for us, so why should I criticize you?"

[ **A/N:** From now on, Harry will be known as Ariel once again.]

Ariel let out a suspiciously wet laugh as he held his brother close to him. Knowing that Gabriel would be curious, he sat down, pulling the younger archangel down with him. "It's a long story, but the short version is that when I died Uncle Death made me his Herald, or Avatar on earth until I could regain my three tools while I was still a human. It was the only way to keep me from the void. I lived as a human for three lives, well four if you include my life as Harry. I was known as Jesus the Nazarene, Jeanne d'Arc, and Louis Zamperini."

"Oh my father…." Gabriel breathe out, realizing that Ariel had been through four hard lives, without him there.

"It's alright Gabby. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Where will you go now? You can't return to Heaven. Father is gone, Lucifer is trapped in hell, Raphael is colder and won't talk to anyone, and Michael is just a soldier, waiting to kill Lucifer. To make it worse, only Father, Uncle Death, and I remember you." Gabriel rushed out his explanations at the curiously arched brow on Ariel's face.

"I know," Ariel did know, he had seen everything when he had regained his Grace and wings, "I saw everything. I won't let them get away with what they did to you."

Gabriel smiled and, to use the best word, sniggled into Ariel's chest, holding his older brother tightly. He had just gotten him back, Gabriel wasn't about to lose him now.

* * *

Groaning Ariel rolled over, a strangled gasp making it's way out of his mouth as he dropped and hit the ground hard.

"Owwww….." Looking up he saw multiple, well masses of wizards and witches staring at him in awed silence. "What? Who died?"

A familiar, cold laugh rang out above him. Rolling over, Ariel saw the Dark Lord Voldemort standing above him, a crazed look on his face. Groaning once again, Ariel closed his eyes and opened them again, still seeing the reptilian-like man above him. ' _Why is it always me?'_ Sighing, he rolled back over, standing up, stretching his stiff and sore limbs.

"Y-you're a-a **MONSTER**!" The loud scream came from behind him, from a voice he knew intimately. Turning around, Ariel saw Hermione holding Ron's arm tightly, her face pale as she stared at Ariel. He was confused as to why most if not all of the wizards were staring at him as if he was an abomination, before he turned his head around to look at the Death Eaters. That's when he saw that his wings had materialised and as he moved, his body changed shape, slipping back into the form he had used almost always, long ago.

His hair grew, reaching his shoulders, becoming shaggy and turning a brownish color. His face slimmed and his cheek bones become slightly more prominent. The only thing that didn't change were his eyes. They stayed a brilliant green that flashed blue in anger. [ **A/N:** Imagine Ben Barnes as King Caspian X in _The Voyage of The Dawn Treader_ ]

"You must have sold your soul to some demon to become like this!"

"Bloody Bastard!"

"Coward, selling his soul like that."

"Freak!"

At the last insult he heard, his head snapped up, his eyes blazing as he stalked towards the one who had uddered the almost forbidden word. Frowning, he stopped in front of a red-faced Ronald Weasley, the entire Weasley clan behind him. Meeting Ron's pale blue eyes, he was shocked at the anger in them.

"What have I done, to earn your hate? Have I not sacrificed my life for your cause?" Ariel's voice was quiet and soft, with an underlaying of steel in it.

"Y-you sold your soul. It's the only way you would have been able to come back from the dead." Ron's voice was weak at first, but grew stronger as he spoke on.

"He's right, Potter. That is the only known way to come back to life if to sell your soul," Ariel whirled around, making sure not to hit anyone with his wings as he bore down on the Dark Lord. Stopping in front of Voldemort, Ariel leaned down and whispered how he had come back to life, before laying his hand on Voldemort's head, letting his power rush out and smite the evil man.

"I hope you don't suffer to much under my brother's minions." Once the pale man was dead, his Death Eaters started dropping like flies, all of them connected to Voldemort through their dark marks. The battle-worn light side grew angry at Ariel, yelling at him, saying he was a murderer. Only McGonagall, Luna and Neville were silent in the raging crowd.

"I am sorry to have offended you by completing my task, but you shall not have to worry, for I am leaving this forsaken island in the next few minutes."

Ariel scanned the crowd, seeing his silent supporters as he vanished, not a trace of him left except a single feather. The last thing he heard in the minds of the wizards where these three things.

 _Be safe, Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised Lily and James._

 _I'm sorry, Harry._

 _God speed, Ariel, Lion of God. You tasks are only just beginning._

 **Fin**


	5. Part Two— A Surprise

**Part Two- Creating Family**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music._

 _-Aldous Huxley_

* * *

" _I am sorry to have offended you by completing my task, but you shall not have to worry, for I am leaving this forsaken island in the next few minutes."_

 _Ariel scanned the crowd, seeing his silent supporters as he vanished, not a trace of him left except a single feather. The last thing he heard in the minds of the wizards where these three things._

 _Be safe, Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised Lily and James._

 _I'm sorry, Harry._

 _God speed, Ariel, Lion of God. You tasks are only just beginning._

* * *

"Από τη μία πλευρά βρισκόταν η Σκύλλα και στον άλλο θεϊκό Χάρυβδις" Ariel's voice rang out through the lecture hall. "On one side lay Scylla and on the other divine Charybdis. Who knows what epic this line originated from and what it means?"

After leaving England, Ariel made his way to the United States. The only reason he went there was because of Gabriel, and his tendency to punish hypocrites and fools there. Upon his arrival, Ariel quickly snapped up an accurate ID and the rest of the papers he would need to live in the U.S.

Once he gained citizenship, he applied to a few colleges, and was accepted into the University of Virginia. While he was there he studied folklore, mythology, and christian theology, gaining a PhD in each of them. He was then quickly hired by Stanford to teach a class about mythology and theology, and how they are related.

The only reason he had accepted their job offer was because he could feel the subtle nudging of his father. At first he had ignored the nudge and was about to decline the offer, but then the nudge became a full on punch every time he went to decline. Getting fed up with his father, Ariel accepted the job and made his way to Stanford.

Today was his first class and immediately after handing out the syllabus, he sprung a question on his students. At first only one hand went up, and as he was about to pick that person, one more hand rose slowly in the back of the room. Focusing his eyes on the hand in the back, the nudge came back, making Ariel sigh. Why was his father such a manipulative bastard? He would never know.

"You, in the back. What's your name?" He called out, his voice raspy, yet melodic.

"Sam Winchester, sir. And to answer your question, the quote is from _The Odyssey_ and it is depicting the impossible choice Odysseus is faced with, because both the monsters Scylla and Charybdis are equally as dangerous and he needs to get past them." The now named Sam Winchester answered quickly and accurately.

"Correct, Mr. Winchester. My name is Dr. Ariel Mathias, and I will be your professor for the duration of your stay in my classroom." Hearing a few snorts and hidden giggles at his name, Ariel's eyes narrowed. Looking around to see who had laughed at his name, he memorized their faces, deciding to bribe Gabriel into making their lives hard for a few weeks. But before he could do anything, he felt his father's presence, making him curse his father for stopping him from getting his revenge.

Continuing, Ariel made sure to make eye contact with each and every one of the young adults who had laughed. "In this class I will be teaching you about different mythological stories and legends and comparing them to christian theology. I get that many of you are here because you need the credit, not because you want to, but understand this, if I catch you disrespecting me I will make your life a living hell for the rest of the semester."

Smirking, Ariel walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "Does anyone have any questions about me? Because this is the only time I will answer them. Also, state your name when you ask a question."

Picking on the first hand that was raised, "Amanda Payne. Are you from England?"

"I am from Surry, but I spent most of my teenaged years in the Scottish Highlands."

Seeing a dark skinned young man on the right side of the classroom, he pointed to him. "How old are you? Oh, and I'm Tyrone Alix."

Raising his eyebrow, Ariel answered how old he would have been had he been human, "I am twenty seven."

There were quite a large amount of wide eyes after he had announced his age. Sighing, he realised that some of his students may be only a few years younger than him. "I hope my age doesn't affect how you act in this class. I may be young, but I am not stupid."

After that, he answered a few more questions, taking up the rest of the class time. He had decided early that he would start teaching during the next class. Dismissing everyone, he made sure that they all knew that he was available for questions anytime after class and by his email, which was on the syllabus.

Sitting down heavily behind his desk, he watched the young adults file out of the lecture hall, some were dashing out, some were walking with friends, and some were still packing up. Slowly, the lecture hall emptied, leaving only Ariel and one, Sam Winchester.

Hearing footsteps approaching his desk, Ariel looked up from his paper work. Seeing Sam he put his pen down to the side, "Can I help you Mr. Winchester?"

"Um, actually Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me which myths specifically we will be looking into this year? I've read through the syllabus, but it just mentions what type of mythology the myths are from."

Smiling genially, Ariel answered, impressed with Sam's initiative, "I'm impressed Mr. Winchester, you're the only one to notice that. I can send you a complete syllabus with each myth and what we're comparing them to."

"That would be great, Sir. Do you have a piece of paper I can write my email on?" Sam looked rather embarrassed to be asking for the paper.

Chuckling, Ariel handed him a sticky note and a pen, silver and iron of course, to write with. Watching Sam write his email and hand it back to Ariel, he smiled at Sam. "It's nice to meet you, Sam. I'm looking forward to teaching you this year. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Same, Professor. I'll see you later than. Thank you!" With that, Sam turned around and walked briskly towards the door, more gracefully than someone that tall should have been able to move. Shrugging it off, Ariel started packing up his papers and closing down his computer. It was only the flapping of wings that caught his attention, causing him to look up and see Gabriel sitting in the front row. Sighing, he ignored Gabriel and continued packing up his things.

"Are you just going to ignore me, Ari?" Gabriel whined, tapping the desk in front of him.

Cocking an eyebrow, he looked up at his younger brother, "Yes."

"But I have something important to tell you!"

"I'm sure it can wait until I'm done here."

"It's about Fred and George Weasley."

At those words he froze, dropping his bag back onto his desk. Standing up, he wiped his face of any emotion.

"They want me dead, what more is there to say about them?"

Gabriel got up from his seat and made his way towards the stoic professor. Placing his hands on Ariel's shoulders, he guided him back into his seat, gently pushing him into it. Adopting a serious look, Gabriel made eye contact with his favorite brother.

"They're on your side," he said bluntly.

"Wha..What?" He choked, staring up at Gabriel.

"I just got intel that they were under the influence of obedience and loyalty potions keyed towards their mother and Dumbledore. I have my people getting them out of England now, they'll be at your house in say," he looked at his wrist, even though there was no watch there, "thirty minutes."

Jumping up out of his chair, Ariel pulled the angel-in-hiding into a large hug, surprising him slightly, before dashing out of the room. Almost as quickly as he was gone, Ariel was back in his classroom, grabbing his bag that he had left on the desk, before sprinting out again. Gabriel followed him out the door, watching as his normally composed brother ran past many of his students and co-workers, shocking them with his actions. Stopping at the end of the hallway, he turned around to look at Gabriel.

"Thanks Gabby! I don't know how I can ever repay you!" He shouted, shocking everyone even more. Unbeknownst to him, Gabriel smiled to himself, ' _You already have, Ari. You already have._ '

* * *

Hey guys, sorry that this took so long for me to write. I've been struggling with severe depression and a social anxiety disorder and finally my parents are letting me take medication. I'm also taking three AP classes this year and I've been trying to keep up with my classwork. So again, I'm sooo sorry it took this long for me to get this out. I'll try not to be so long with the next chapter.


	6. Author's Note

Hi guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, but I've been rereading this and I've realized that I didn't plan out where I wanted the story to go, and was just writing as I went along. You guys don't deserve that. I'm thinking that I am going to rewrite this fic, better and try to find a beta for it. If you guys have any opinions on where you want the story to go, hit me up in the reviews or pm me. I will try and take all of your opinions into account while I'm redoing this.

Love y'all so much,

Pan.

P.S. I am having writer's block right now, so I may start a new fic and come back to this after. If you guys want to give me ideas or prompts, I'm all for it.


End file.
